


Daddy, is really Batman!

by LittleMissNovella



Series: Where Severus Adopts Harry Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: Also known as: my father can turn into a bat! In which, Harry discovers that his daddy is real-life version of Batman! (Sequel to My First Halloween)





	Daddy, is really Batman!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own this, JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.

When Harry was six years old, his adoptive father, or daddy as he likes to call him allowed him to go to trick and treat in London. Harry really wanted his daddy to dress up as Batman, but daddy said no already. So Harry decided the next best thing: a bat costume! If daddy didn’t want to dress as Batman, then he’ll make his daddy wear that instead. And daddy did.

Harry is now 11 years old and started in Hogwarts. He surprised his daddy and got sorted into Hufflepuff (it didn’t shock Harry so much, even though the sorting hat also considered him for Slytherin). If anything, Harry is the most Slytherin-Hufflepuff mix in the first place. He could figure out when he was younger to get his daddy to give him extra treats (or maybe that’s more to do with the fact that Severus Snape thought Harry deserved them and didn’t want Harry to remember how the Dursley’s treated him).

Even though he is a Hufflepuff, every Friday night he’ll spend time in his Daddy’s wings. He always enjoyed helping daddy out with creating a potion. This Friday night was like any other night, where Harry descended to the Slytherin dungeon area towards his father’s office to see how he can help with the portion.

Right, when he opened the door he saw his father changing from his human form to another form – a bat! His father was the real-life version of Batman. Harry wasn’t sure what to do. He just allowed his father to fly out to his arms instead. Harry fell asleep after this. He’s sure his father will explain what happened. But he’ll continue to dream about his daddy is a real-life version of Batman.

After Harry fell asleep, Severus Snape transformed himself back to human form and tucked his son in his bed. He’ll have a long day tomorrow to explain his animagus form and why Harry can’t tell anyone else about it. He’s sure his son will be able to keep this secret. He bends over to kiss Harry on the check and went to his own bed to fall asleep. He’s tired after teaching so many dunderheads that day for potions, creating potions and changing to his animagus form to discover and infiltrate a random gathering of Death Eaters and their plans to hurt his son.

 

 


End file.
